


After Order 66: Annabelle's Story

by Whitelupa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitelupa/pseuds/Whitelupa
Summary: This is the story about how Annabelle Sophia Bloom changed the early stages of the war after Order 66. How her little band of rebels started a movement that would forever change the shape of the galaxy. How a group of unlikely heroes went to the edge of the galaxy to bring a little light back into the world among the impending darkness. This is what happened to Anna and how her relationship with the loyal to a fault Captain Rex strengthened and proved that love could survive a war.





	1. Birth of a Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Many have asked for it and i have delivered. This is the story of my oc Annabelle and just what happened during order 66. Enjoy :)

Prologue

This is a story about hope. Hope in the midst of darkness. You know what they say, rebellions are built on hope. This story is no different. This story is about a man that was lost, and a woman that was broken. But together, they would raise a rebellion, and start the era of hope...change. They would bring together a band of unlikely heroes to change the tide of war. While we cannot change the past, and we cannot change the present...we can change the future...and that...was enough. 

“The day everything went to hell, it was horrible. Guns blazing, screams piercing the sky, the ultimate betrayal like no other...sent the Republic crashing down with thunderous applause. She always saw it coming, but there was no one to believe her but a choice band of brothers. Perhaps that is why she left, abandoned us then and left us to feel guilt in what we’d done. The blind trust we had for the Chancellor...for Skywalker...overruled our trust for her. In reality, we should have stood by her...but no. We had forsaken our Grand Admiral’s leadership, when she sacrificed her own planet for the Republic she loved. We betrayed her..and she had every right to leave us to fend for herself. We were blind, and we willingly believed the Chancellor when he declared her a criminal. We drove her away, I drove her away. But before I can tell you what happened in those months to follow, I need to tell you what happened in the hours leading up to Order 66. I not only lost my brothers...but I lost the only woman, let alone the only person who ever cared about me.” -Captain Rex 

Above Coruscant, Ten hours before Order 66. Aboard the Guarlara.

Anna never wanted it to end this way, but perhaps it was meant to end this way. She had been betrayed by her own brothers. Not just her brothers but by the man she depended on most. The woman was in Captain Rex’s quarters trying in desperate attempt to break free of her binders that confined her wrists. She hissed before slammed into the wall in frustration with a loud thud. She sighed in agony, before she found herself slip to the ground and sit there. For whatever reason, the Republic had suddenly turned against her, someone had betrayed her. Told the Republic she was a Separatist spy and like the loyal bastards they were, everyone believed the Chancellor. The woman shook her head as the door fisked open. 

A man stood in the doorway, bucket under his arm. The stoic Captain came in and walked over to her. He stared down at her, she avoided eye contact. “Why are you on the floor?” He inquired. Anna shrugged before she looked up at him, “Don’t act like you care Captain...because it's clear you don’t. I am neither friend nor wife to you anymore...I am sure that you did not come here to make sure of my well being.” Rex sighed before putting his bucket down on the bed and getting down on a knee to her level. Anna looked at him, and he looked her over, his eyes falling on her belly, which was a bit more plumper than normal. “I do care about your safety. But I care about my safety as well and that of my brothers.” Rex said and he went to touch her but she used a foot to kick his hand away. 

“Oh right, and our child and the past year of our relationship means nothing to you!” She cried. Rex stared at her as she looked away and cried. “Anna” he said gently and wanted nothing more than to hold her, but he doubted she would let him do even that. “Leave me Rex...you lost your chance with me the moment you arrested me. The moment you decided your duty meant more than your family.” Rex sighed and he got up, he felt defeated. “Annabelle, I love you” he said. Anna shook her head, “If you loved me then you would know I am no traitor.” He grabbed his bucket off the bed and went to leave. 

Rex left the room, door fisking closed behind him. “Well? What did she say?” Kix inquired. Rex shrugged and looked at his brothers, “She wouldn’t talk to me.” “Sir, you know Anna wouldn’t do this to us. She’s our sister, she’s the Admiral..” Jesse only said. Rex looked at him, “I know Jess, but...the Chancellor believes otherwise.” Jesse crossed his arms, “She gave her life for you. She’s carrying your kid….and now you’re going to betray her.” “I don’t have a choice! If I don’t bring her in then I could be charged with treason.” Rex said sternly as two troopers went into his quarters to drag Anna out. “She’s getting a fate worse than death Rex! A fate worse than death! Betrayal! If you do this she might never trust us again!” Jesse argued with his brother. Anna was taken out by two troopers and the men stopped their arguing and stared. “The Jedi request to see her, Sir” one of the troopers said. Rex straightened and he approached her, she looked away and the man brushed her bangs from her face. 

“Why did you do it Anna? Can you just tell me that?” He inquired. Anna shook her head and looked at him, malice evident as it ever could be in her eyes, a raging inferno engulfing them; “Your Republic is lying to you. And when hell comes crashing down around you...don’t come crying to me when you realize I was right and you were wrong.” It was all she had to say before they walked her off. Rex watched her get taken away, 

“I believe you..” he murmured a bit too late. 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 1: Birth of a Rebellion 

Anna sat outside the Council Quarters, waiting for her impending fate to creep up. Her clone Captain, Acer, was there with her as well as the rest of the 501st, Rex was no exception to this. “What are you going to do Anna? Someone has framed you..and you know the punishment could be death!” Acer murmured. Anna shook her head “I will not go quietly. The Republic has betrayed me..and since they betrayed me they betray Ariadne. You remember the plan...we were going to leave and we still are going to leave.” Acer looked over his shoulder at Rex and his brothers. “What about the Captain? What about..” he gestured to her belly. Anna shook her head, “He chose his fate, I chose mine.” Acer sighed and scratched the back of his neck, “I hope Master Adalia was right…” Anna shot him a glare, “My mother was wise. She would never lie to me in a vision.” 

That was when the doors opened to the massive chamber and two Jedi Temple Guards came out for her. “Go...get to the Hydra, you know what to do from there. Let father know that his daughter is coming home” Anna only said to Acer as she stood up. “Be careful...Anna..” he only said. Acer turned around and put his bucket on, he rushed off past Rex and the others. “What's gotten into him?” Kix inquired. “I don’t know, but I doubt it's anything good” Jesse replied. “I got a bad feeling about this…” Rex murmured. He watched the guards lead Anna into the chamber and they followed suit. 

Closing Arguments: One Hour Later

The Jedi Council was finally going to give Anna the opportunity to speak against the allegations made against her. She was disgusted, and slowly moved to the center of the room. She felt ashamed as her master, Yoda, watched down on her. “Master Bloom, you may speak” Mace Windu said. Anna looked up at the Jedi in the room. “You are blind. How dare you all listen to accusations of treason! I would never betray the Republic! My brothers! I have been framed and you all know it. You knew my mother...I am her. If you could trust her, how could you not trust me?” She inquired. There was silence, “I have been framed and you are all just looking for a scapegoat to place the blame on for all your failures!” She rambled. “Have you not broken the Code? Look at you, it's no secret that you’re with child. You’ve broken the code, so how are we to know you haven’t done anymore sneaking around. You’re digging yourself a bigger hole” Windu replied. Anna shook her head, “I can’t believe this…” “Need time we must...to determine a verdict” Yoda said. He looked at Anna, with a sorrowful expression. He knew she was innocent, but his word would mean very little. It was biased because this was his Padawan. “How do you plead?” Master Luminara inquired. “Not guilty!” Anna cried. 

The Jedi Council was dismissed to talk and Anna was left there. Rex stared all the while, he felt churning in his gut. “Why did I bring her in? Why did I let her get put in this position?” He thought to himself. “Rex! Rex! They're back..” Kix said shaking his brother by the shoulder. Rex shook his head and looked up as the Jedi had returned. Yoda said nothing, which left Mace Windu to run the show. “Jedi Master Annabelle Bloom, the Council finds you guilty of treason.” As those words escaped his mouth, for Anna, her world came crashing down and she looked in a state of paralyzed shock. Everything was like a blur to her, and Rex was held back by the shoulder by Kix, he wanted to jerk forward but Kix restrained him. “The punishment is death” was the last thing she heard Mace say. It was in those very moments...everything changed. Someone slipped inside the chamber and moved over to where the clones were. “Rex” someone murmured. 

Rex looked over his shoulder to see Ahsoka. “Commander, what’s wrong?” He inquired. Ahsoka had not been back very long after leaving. But in some twisted turn of events Anakin had left the 501st under her command and Anakin had disappeared altogether. “The-” Ahsoka was cut off as a Jedi Temple Guard came running in. “Masters, the G.R.S.C Hydra has disappeared!” The room was filled with gasps as Anna stayed there and stared up at the Jedi. She was collected, for the most part and she grinned with a chuckle. “What do you mean it's gone?” Mace asked. Anna shook her head, “You honestly think...I would just let you kill me? If the Republic would betray me in its final hour, then so be it. I am a traitor to the Republic.” There could be heard the sound of blaster fire outside the room. Anna grinned and her binders suddenly broke with a crack and she raised her hand and plucked her lightsabers from the belt of the Temple Guard in front of her. 

She ignited them and was ready for a fight. “Stop her!” Someone yelled. Anna did a backflip and clashed blades with the guards, but they stood no chance as she kicked them away and all but decapitated them. The doors burst open as a few Coruscant Police troopers came running in. “Freeze! Drop the weapons!” One of them yelled. Anna snorted, “Why should I?” “You won’t kill a brother, Ma’am!” The trooper retorted. Rex stared at Anna in shock, and she glanced at him as she stood there. She then looked at the troopers before her, “You all betrayed me. Turned me over to die. Now that isn’t a very good brother..now is it?” The woman swung her saber and Rex was horrified. He saw something he had never expected to see, Anna killed the police troopers. He was paralyzed with fear as she put her lightsabers back on her belt. She shot him a glare before she ran out if the Temple. “Stop her!” Mace Windu yelled. Rex and the 501st gave chase after her. 

“Stop!” Rex yelled. Anna looked over her shoulder, using the force to scoop a blaster from the ground from a dead trooper. “Don’t make me kill you Rex!” She yelled. “You traitor!” He yelled. Anna was shocked, “I’m the traitor!?” She exclaimed and fired a shot over her shoulder at him. He jerked to the side, and instinctively, drew his blasters and fired a shot back which made her yelp. The woman tripped and she fell, holding her side. It made Rex stop in his tracks and stare at the blasters he held in his hands. He looked back to see Anna struggle to get up to her feet and continued to run off. He dropped his blasters from the sheer horror of his act. 

“Wait! Stop!” He yelled and continued after her. “Captain!” Jesse exclaimed. Anna ran for the ledge that would drop to Coruscant’s underground. The woman ran and then...she jumped. 

Rex stopped at the ledge as a dropship with cyan detailing came up and into view. Anna breathed heavily as Jar and Acer pulled her up and into the ship. She held her side and turned to look at Rex, Canis Company had their blasters aimed at him. “Y-You’re all traitors!” He exclaimed. “Are we? You’re the traitor!” Anna yelled back but groaned as her blood dripped onto the silver metal of the gunship floor. Rex stared at her as the gunship started off and the Hydra suddenly appeared overhead along with the other three vessels under her command, the Leviathan, Dactyl, and Cracken. Meanwhile, Rex could not erase what he had done. He had shot the woman he loved, shot her whilst carrying their child. It was his worst nightmare come true. 

Aboard the Guarlara: 9 Hours before Order 66

“It's not good sir, there are hundreds of brothers abandoning the Republic to follow Belle. Not only that, there’s been reports of her forces breaking into armories and stealing weaponry.” Echo turned around as his mechanical arm flexed. “We never planned on the Arianians turning against us, sir. We’re utterly kriffed in more ways than one.” He said to Rex. Rex was a bit out of it, he was haunted by the fact he shot Anna. He shook his head and looked at Echo. “There’s a reason for everything, and I honestly believe the Republic betrayed Anna” Ahsoka said. Rex looked at the young woman with concern, “Commander, you are a Jedi. You are the Republic!” Ahsoka looked at Rex, “I am no Jedi, Rex, and Anna is no Jedi either. She’s like me. The Republic betrayed us both. Now, we’re doing whatever we can to survive. We take care of our own.” 

Rex moved away and crossed his arms. Ahsoka looked at him, “Rex, doesn’t your baby mean anything to you?” It caught the man off guard, “What?” Ahsoka frowned, “When I left, I had no one. Anna was there for me and made sure I had food to eat and a place to rest my head. She was wiring money to me. Anna and I might not always get along but she put that aside to help me. There’s a respect for her, Rex, and I owe her for what she did for me.” Rex had a look of sternness on his face but it soon started to melt. “She loves you, why won’t you be there for her?” Ahsoka inquired. Kix came running in with men on stretchers. The brothers were screaming as a purple blood plastered their armor and was burning their skin. “What happened!?” Rex exclaimed. “Arianian blood! Its acidic sir!” Kix exclaimed trying to cut a trooper’s armor off with a saw. 

“They’re attacking us…” Rex murmured. Brothers were flatlining left and right on Kix and he was getting overwhelmed. He threw his cloth down, “This is all your fault!” He yelled at Rex. “My fault!?” The Captain exclaimed. “All you had to do was leave with her and this wouldn’t be happening!” Kix cried. “Kix, I’m about to punch you in your own fraking face!” Rex cussed. He was cut off by Echo, “Sir, all of Belle’s forces have pulled out. Gone into hyperspace and disappeared.” Rex stopped and looked at Echo, “What do you mean gone?” 

Echo typed on the keyboard, “They’re nowhere to be seen, sir.” Ahsoka moved away from the group, she was speaking to General Kenobi on her commlink when she moved back over. “Master Kenobi tells me we need to go to Felucia, there are Separatist forces there. Master Secura needs our help, Bly and her are heavily outnumbered.” Rex nodded to Ahsoka, “Alright kid, let's go.” 

“And what about Admiral Bloom?” Echo inquired. Rex turned and looked at Echo, “What about her? She’s not the Admiral anymore, Echo. She’s a traitor to the Republic, and if I see her I will arrest her.” Rex followed Ahsoka out of the room. Perhaps Anna was a traitor to the Republic, or perhaps something larger was at play here. Either way, Rex seemed pretty positive that he was going to arrest Anna, for killing brothers or because it was his duty nobody knew, but the Captain would not be given the chance to do as he wished. 

Ariadne, the Capital City Luponiis: 7 Hours Before Order 66 

The massive doors to the Elder Council opened and Annabelle came walking in. She was in different attire than she normally wore. The armor she bore was a sterling silver and white with cyan gems here and there. She had the sword of her family at her side, Umbra Pernicies, otherwise known as Shadow Bane. Captain of the Ariadne Royal Guard, Nathaniel Anargyros Raffe was on her right side and Miller Ignatius Elrond on her left. They came into the council chamber to speak with Samson and Nova, the head Elder and the second in command. Nathaniel was thirty-five human years old and he had black hair with lime green eyes, goatee, and a five o'clock shadow. His skin was a light pale blue color and he had pointed fluffy tipped ears. Miller on the other hand had a five o’clock shadow with premature grey hair, the ends were just starting to get white. His eyes were an amber color. Miller’s armor as black and gold whilst Nat’s was grey and white. The massive white and gold dragon Samson was talking to the Shupuno, Nova. She was massive, orange, blue, and green with long extravagant antlers. Nova was also a bit fluffy. 

“Samson” Anna said standing before him. Samson craned his neck around and the rest of his body moved with it. “Annabelle, what news have you?” he asked. Nova walked up next to him, “My Queen, it is good to see you alive.” Anna bowed in respect to the magnificent Earth Elder, “Thank you Nova, it is an honor to be in your presence.” The woman then turned her attention to Samson, “Samson, we secured all the Arianian tech we could back from the Republic. But we lost several good men in the process.” Samson had seemed to trail off, “My dear, you should be resting. You are with pup.” Anna snorted before turning away. “No, I will not rest while my people are led to slaughter. The Separatists are the least of our problems now…” she murmured lowly. 

“My dear, soon the Separatist will be our ONLY problem.” Samson corrected her. 

Nova hummed, “He’s not wrong, Annabelle. You know the fate of the Republic, and it is not far off.” 

“And what are you suggesting I do?” Anna inquired quite snarky. Nova approached, “Be the Queen Ariadne needs right now. More importantly, be the Admiral the Rebellion needs.” Anna placed her hands on the enchantment table in the room and stared down at the map that was mixed up amongst the books. “Your troops are the first of the Rebellion. They are the start, if you build it more will come. This is your destiny...whether you accept it or not.” Samson said. “It has been foretold in the stars that you and Ahsoka Tano share a destiny. The start of the Rebellion. Your destiny is more than to be the Queen of our people, it is destiny to start the Rebellion. To finish what your mother was supposed to start.” Samson explained part of the prophecy to her. The woman closed her eyes, and she thought about everything. Her father, her mother, her blood siblings, and most importantly, the clone troopers. She was reminded of Ahsoka and what she had done when the child was out on her own without Anakin to help her. “Being a hero, it includes making the hard decisions.” Nova said as she watched Anna with interest. Acer came wandering in with Jar. “Admiral, we’ve gotten the brothers we could to follow you to battle. But...the Republic wants us dead.” Ace informed her. “They wouldn’t kill a Jedi” Jar said.

It was in that moment that Anna’s eyes opened, a new fire burning inside them. “They would...because I am no Jedi. I am a harbinger of freedom. Kriff the Republic...Kriff the Seps….there is no longer a Galactic Republic….long live the Rebellion!” she hissed slamming her hand down on the table. “Captain, get your men together. We have some hunting to do!” she ordered Nat. The Captain saluted her, “Yes my liege!” he said and jogged off. Anna turned to Acer, “Get the boys together and get our fighters ready for light speed!” she pointed at the door. “Yes Anna!” Acer said and jogged off with Jar. “What are you going to do?” Miller inquired. “We’re going to hunt down the Separatist scum, and the Republic dogs...and we’ll gather the innocent caught in the crossfire to grow our Rebellion. We look after our own. More importantly, I must find Tano.” Anna only said pulling her lightsabers from her belt and looking at them. “And then what?” he inquired. 

Anna was silent before she ignited the lightsabers. “I’m going to kill ANYONE who stands in my way.” The woman walked off after the men who had left, which left Miller alone with Samson and Nova. “I worry about her…” Miller said. Samson nodded, “There will be much hardship on the road ahead. Annabelle will change, and there will be a struggle. But she is the Queen we need.” 

Felucia: 4 hours before Order 66

Captain Rex followed close behind Ahsoka with Jesse, Echo, and Kix in tow. The sound of blaster fire and explosions could be heard off in the distance. They needed to get to Master Secura as quick as possible. However, Rex had been lost in thoughts of Fives and Anna, the man could not help but feel he let both of them down. He continued to walk, somewhat out of his senses, and he bumped right into Ahsoka. “Sorry Commander!” he exclaimed straightening. Ahsoka turned around to look at him, “I sense a lot of distress in you. You miss Anna and Fives don’t you?” Rex sighed, “Something like that.” He continued to walk before he stopped, holding his head and getting a headache. “Rex? Are you alright?” Kix inquired. The Captain groaned before he nodded slowly. “Yeah..just got a bit of pain in my head. Probably from dehydration, it’s nothing” Rex said and he continued to walk ahead of Ahsoka. Little did the stoic Captain know, his headache would not be ending anytime soon. 

They trudged deeper into the wilderness of Felucia, and it eventually got to the point it was quiet. Ahsoka was no fool, she sensed tremors all around them. “It's quiet...too quiet…” Rex murmured. Ahsoka looked around as something darted through the brush behind them. She looked over her shoulder as something darted through the brush in front of her. “We are not alone..” she only said before she continued to walk. Something was watching the clones and the young Jedi trek through the wilderness, who it was remained a mystery. As they continued to walk a familiar face was hiding atop one of the giant mushrooms in the “shroom” forest. Annabelle crouched there, watching Rex, Jesse, Kix, Ahsoka, and the rest of the 501st trek through to get to Commander Bly and Master Secura. “What do you want us to do?” a man with fluffy combed back teal hair said. He had tattoos on his face as well. This was Anna’s brother Amar. Anna looked at Amar then down at the troopers. “Get me Tano...the others...they can die.”’ 

Amar was a bit taken back, “What about the father of your child?” he inquired. Anna looked at him with a stern look, “What did i just say? They.Can.Die.” Amar was silent before he nodded and hopped to another mushroom to put the plan into motion. The woman frowned watching Rex and the other clones. She found herself move to the edge and elegantly somersault down to the ground. She landed and pulled her long bowie knife from the sheath on her chest. She walked quietly, knife ready to assassinate any of the clones if need be. Her real target, was Rex. The other clones walked past their Captain, who was suffering from his headache still. They eventually all stopped so Ahsoka could look around and try to figure out which way they were supposed to be going. She slowly got up from her crouching position as Rex stood there and she was more than ready to slit the man’s throat when he suddenly groaned and took off his bucket and held his head. It caught the woman off guard and she stared at him, lowering the knife. She instinctively brought her hand up to rub the side of her head. She felt the faint scar there, and it scared her. She backed up slowly, disappearing into the shadows as Kix came over to tend to Rex. “Brother, are you alright?” he inquired. “No...my head hurts something awful…” Rex groaned. Anna crouched in the brush and she shook her head, but she watched the situation unfold. 

“He doesn’t know about the chip...he didn’t believe Fives…” the woman only thought. 

She watched Kix converse with Rex. The medic seemed to have a look of concern on his face. Anna looked at Kix, “Come on brother...tell him…” she murmured to herself. Kix sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Rex...there’s something I have to tell you” Kix started to speak, but he was cut off guard as blaster fire broke the silence. Anna looked around and she saw droids trudging through the brush. She gasped and got to her feet and started to scale back up the mushroom she had scaled down. “Droids!” Jesse yelled. Ahsoka gasped and pulled her lightsabers and Rex put his helmet back on before he pulled his twin DC-17 blaster pistols. Anna watched from her perch as Ahsoka and the clones got away. “Anna” Amar said coming back over. “The droids ruined our opportunity” he said. Anna huffed, “Amar, plans have changed. We’re kidnapping all of them.” Amar slapped his knee, “Well whatever gave you that idea?” he inquired. “They still have the inhibitor chips in their heads. If we want Ahsoka to survive the impending storm...we need to get the chips out of their heads. And make sure they do not reach Bly and Master Secura.” As Anna said this Amar pointed to the fleeing group of clones and Ahsoka. “Better start working on that plan, they’ll get to the General and Commander soon.” 

Anna hissed and started to jump from mushroom top to mushroom top, in a race to beat the troopers and Ahsoka to their destination. 

Felucia: 1 hour before Order 66

Annabelle and Amar had tracked the group to a cave, it had started to rain. Anna watched Ahsoka and the clones rest, while Kix looked Rex over because the man could not stop complaining. It was the final hour before everything changed, and Anna knew this. She was starting to feel a little sorry for Rex and her fellow brothers. She finally sat and let her feet dangle off the massive shroom. She groaned feeling the kicking in her stomach, and it was a painful reminder of the past. “Shush, your father doesn’t care about us anymore. It’s just you and I against the world, my son” she murmured. She watched Ahsoka come outside. It was then that Anna stood up, revealing herself. Ahsoka meanwhile, she was checking her commlink for a signal when she gasped seeing a shadow. She looked up and saw Anna. They stared at each other. 

“We need to talk” Anna said telepathically.  
“About what? You can’t be here, they’ll turn you in.” Ahsoka replied in her head to Anna.  
Anna shook her head, “You and I have a destiny entwined. I cannot allow you to die.”  
“What are you talking about?” Ahsoka questioned.  
“You and I must lead the next chapter against darkness. I know you have had the visions too. You and I are the face of the Rebellion.” 

Ahsoka was silent when Rex groaned and he was coming to the entrance. 

“Scatter!” Ahsoka thought in urgency and Anna nodded and disappeared. 

Rex held his head and came up next to Ahsoka. “What you thinking kid?” he inquired. Ahsoka shrugged, “I…” Ahsoka was cut off guard as there was the sound of more blaster fire and Rex’s headache increased. “My...head…” Rex groaned and he moved out into the rain. “Rex?!” Ahsoka exclaimed. Anna gasped and she stood up as more blaster fire erupted. She looked at her commlink, the final hour was almost up and all hell was about to break loose. As the minutes counted down Anna knew what she had to do. Blaster fire erupted in the direction that Bly and Master Secura were and Ahsoka gasped as Rex groaned and held his head. “What...is happening...to me?” he whimpered. His commlink went off and he answered as Anna jumped down off the mushroom. “Captain, execute Order 66” the Chancellor said, or was it? No, it wasn’t it was the true mastermind behind the entire thing...the Emperor, Darth Sidious. 

It was in that moment that time and space seemed to stop as Rex struggled to gain control of his thoughts. “Kill her…must kill her” he could hear in his head as he looked at Ahsoka. The man raised his blaster, ready to fire and obey the command of his superior without question, but something stopped him. “Rex?!” Ahsoka exclaimed. The man groaned, “No!” he said and lowered his blaster. He held his head, “Rex what’s wrong?!” Ahsoka exclaimed. At that moment, blaster fire erupted everywhere, all around them and rained throughout the long night. Jesse and Kix stumbled out and looked around. “Rex, what is going on?! The others are trying to kill us!” Jesse exclaimed. The 501st rookies aimed their weapons at Rex, Ahsoka, Jesse, and Kix. “It's the chips in their heads!” Kix exclaimed. “What?” Rex groaned wide eyed. “What I tried to tell you earlier! What Fives tried to tell you and what Anna tried to tell you all along but you were too much of a nerfherder to listen!” he exclaimed. “Kix…” Rex growled. “I removed them from several of our brothers...but our brothers are gone now!” Kix exclaimed. “Captain, we have to kill the Jedi” the rookies said. Rex moved in front of Ahsoka. “Brother...you’re not right..” Rex said. “You want to protect the Jedi?” the trooper raised his rifle, “Then you’re relieved of duty Captain” he added and fired a shot which struck Rex in the leg and he fell and hit his head as all hell broke loose. “REX!” was the last thing her heard Ahsoka scream as he passed out. 

Blaster fire was heard along with the screaming of troopers. 

One hour after Order 66 initiative

Rex groaned, it felt abnormally hot and he opened his eyes and stared up at the blood red sky with smoke. “Anna you murdered them all!” Ahsoka shrieked. Rex groaned and rolled onto his side and looked around. “Yeah, and they got away with Kix. Either way we lost this battle!” Anna hissed dragged a dead trooper over to a pile of corpses. Jesse was helping to move all the dead troopers over to a pile. “This doesn’t feel right Ma’am..” he murmured. “I know Jess...but it was us or them…” she only said and patted his shoulder. Rex groaned and looked around at the blood plastered all over the ground. His head hurt, and he didn’t know why. “Ma’am, he’s awake” Nat said coming over and kneeling down to look at Rex. “What...happened?” he inquired. Anna looked at Rex and crossed her arms. Ahsoka sighed, “The Chancellor betrayed us all, and used Anna as a scapegoat to draw attention away from him. Fives was right...all this time. Kix was right. You were all programmed to kill the Jedi. Who knows who survived…” Ahsoka only said. “We need to get those chips out of your heads, Captain” Nat said gesturing to Jesse. Anna sighed and uncrossed her arms and approached Rex. 

There was blood on her armor and her pants. She sighed and stared down a him before offering him her hand, “Do you believe me now, husband?” she inquired. Rex stared at her, and she insisted on him taking her hand. He looked at his own hand before her hand and went to grab it when the woman was suddenly shot and she fell backwards. “Anna!” Rex exclaimed and crawled to her side, she was out cold and blood pooled under her. “Freeze!” a group of troopers exclaimed. “Run! Rex we have to run!” Ahsoka exclaimed. Rex groaned and he forced his arms up and under Anna and scooped her into his arms and he groaned getting to his feet. His leg was killing him but they needed to get away. He rushed after Jesse, Ahsoka, and the others with Anna in his arms as fast as he could. But he suddenly groaned as he was shot mid back and he fell, dropping Anna. “Ahhg…” Rex groaned and he looked at Anna and slowly tried to crawl towards her. He suddenly felt someone grab his legs and start to drag him. “AHH!” he screamed as clone troopers dragged him away. “ANNA! AHSOKA!” he screamed. Anna groaned and she looked to her left and rolled over onto her stomach and forced herself to a knee. “Rex!” Ahsoka cried. Anna pushed off the ground with her hands and both women ran after the troopers dragging Rex away. 

Ahsoka and Anna pulled their lightsabers and within mere moments the troopers were decapitated. Rex groaned as Anna pulled him to his feet and they both stumbled about into a clearing as they were pursued. Several dropships landed, painted cyan and white. Anna walked Rex onto one before they both collapsed. The dropship took off and the last thing Rex saw was the sky break into blue before he passed out.


	2. Belle's Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Order 66 divided the galaxy and all that Captain Rex once knew was gone. But now, he has to decide whether he is stronger on his own or united with Annabelle. This is not the war he was originally fighting and now he has to learn to adapt in order to survive. They were all orphans now in a divided universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any grammatical mistakes or misspellings, I have been very tired.

Rex groaned, hearing the sounds of machines beeping around him. He stirred, batting his eyes open. His vision was blurry for a few seconds as he stared at a lithium light on the ceiling. He blinked before rolling over onto his side. He saw beds everywhere, he was inside some kind of infirmary. He coughed before sitting up, he was in nothing but his boxers. He struggled to move, but noticed he had IVs in his arm. Without much thought he pulled them out and the monitor produced a long draw out beep. Rex went to get up but he noticed, not only was his knee wrapped in a bandage, his chest was wrapped as well, most likely from his back wound as the bandage clearly went all around his body, that much he could feel. He swung his feet off and over the side of the bed before he got up. His armor was in a disheveled hump on the floor. He grabbed his body glove and started to dress himself. He got only as much as to the get the lower portion of his armor on and his kama before he heard voices. 

He ventured to the infirmary door but not before he passed a mirror in which he noticed something. He had stitches in the side of his head, with two small pieces of tape holding the stitches in place. He instinctively touched the scar and groaned before he heard the voices again. “You may have heard the rumors!” a voice erupted in the hall. Rex gasped, that was Annabelle’s voice. He shook his head and moved out to the hall. It was long and barren, not a sound to be made except the echoing of Anna’s voice. He started down the north end of the hall, his boots clanging across the cold metal floor. He passed rooms with troopers, Arianians, togrutas, and more. They were all fixated on screens in their rooms, and yet Rex could hear Anna’s voice in every one. 

He proceeded until he came to the end of the hall and the light blinded him. He walked outside, seeing that he stepped out onto dirt. Looking about he turned around and saw he was at the remains of a Republic base. He recognized the logo of the army he had served for all too well. He heard commotion and Anna’s voice again and he looked around. The sun was blinding, and upon further examination he realized where he was. Open fields with mountains and countryside, cities off in the distant on fire….this was Lothal. He walked to the left and rounded the corner. There was a horde of people, of all kinds of species. He moved into the crowd seeing Anna. She was bandaged as was just about everyone else, but there was something in her eyes that filled him with some hope. He moved into the crowd, holding his side. She was standing on a poorly made stage, with a poorly made podium. Ahsoka was standing next to her. “You may have heard the rumors! And those rumors are true! The Republic is gone! Our Chancellor used me as a scapegoat to hide his true identity and his true intentions! Our Republic is gone! The Separatists are gone! Look around you! Some of you served the Seps and some of you served the Republic. But we are all the same now! We are orphans! Our Republic and the Sith Empire are gone! Now all that remains is an Empire set on destroying our homes and our lives! The person next to you is your brother in arms now!” Rex looked around, he did see brothers, but he also saw other people who had lost their homes. 

“Some of us lost our homes...and some of us lost our loved ones. And some of us...we lost our dignity! And even worse...some of us lost everything! Obi-Wan Kenobi speaks the truth! The Republic and the Jedi have fallen! The Empire has risen to spread darkness and make us feel helpless. And I am here, as he is a good friend and mentor of mine, to spread his warning. Not only that, but it is my duty and always was as Grand Admiral of the Republic, to protect my people. Now it is my job to protect the rest of my children! Not just Ariadne, but you! The survivors! To any surviving Jedi, to any surviving brothers, trust in the force! Do not return to the Jedi Temple!” she exclaimed. 

Rex pushed his way through the crowd so he was in the third row from the front. “That time...of war...of pestilence….is over! Our future is uncertain. But this is the dawning of a new era! We will be challenged in every way possible. Our faith. Our friendships. Our trust. But we cannot yield to the tyranny! We must persevere and we must keep fighting! A new hope has already emerged. We will not go quietly into the night! We will fight! We will persevere!” Rex moved to the front row, Jesse was standing there and he smiled at Rex. Anna moved from her podium and stared at the massed of survivors now listening to her. “When we get knocked down...when all hope seems lost...what do we do? We get up. We put on our armor. Sword at our sides and shields in our hands. We get up on our horses and we ride! And we cut down anyone that would stand in our way! Stand up!” she raised her hands. “Stand up! Call for their demise! This is our world, and we will put the fear back in their eyes. Where we fall we rise ten times stronger! This is our finest hour! Get up and get your body off the floor! Do not be afraid my brothers! Don’t be afraid to fight for something! We can stand for so much more...any of us can!” Rex looked around at everyone talking amongst themselves. He then looked up at Anna, he forgot how good of a motivational speaker she was, even in the darkest of times. 

“This is the dawn of a new day! In which we are all united. You are not alone, none of us are alone! We are the future of the Republic, we are the future of the galaxy. We will fight back, we will retake our world. We will not yield, we will persevere. Even in the darkest of times there is a light, there is always a light as long as one remembers to turn on that light. It's not going to be easy...that my friends is an understatement. But we will not go quietly! Let the Empire think they have won, it's always darkness before the hope. So let them think they have won...but when they least expect it...they’ll get hit right square in the face and then we’ll laugh at them! They underestimate us! We are lost...this is true. But we are united! We are the Rebellion!” she screamed and held a fist in the air and just about everyone else started screaming and cheering and Rex probably screamed the loudest. Anna saw him and she only nodded and then watched everyone else scream praise. “Come on you crazy bastards we have work to do!” she yelled and left the stage with Ahsoka in tow and the rest of her entourage. 

She walked down the stairs and fought her way through the massive horde of people. It was all the motivation they would ever need to get the Rebellion started. Everyone was at work, repairing ships and moving material into storage. Or people were healing each other. Jesse patted Rex on the shoulder before rushing off to go do something. Rex looked around and decided to follow after Anna and Ahsoka who made their way to their small, temporary, command centre. Which really...it was just a holo table inside a tent. “We need code names…” Anna only said. Ahsoka nodded and then began talking. Nat and Acer were outside the tent preventing anyone from entering. Rex was stopped, “Sorry Rex, can’t let you in.” Acer said and stared at him. “What the hell is this? I’m a Captain, Acer!” Rex hissed. “Oh you are? The Republic is dead Rex. I am a Captain...you’re whatever the hell Annabelle tells you that you are. And so far...you’re a leech.” Acer said so matter of factly. “I’m going to kriffing punch you!” Rex hissed. Nat pulled his pistol, “And I’ll shoot you square in the head asshole.” Anna and Ahsoka heard the arguing and Anna snorted. “Acer, take a walk with that egotistical bullshit. And Nat...who the hell let you have a blaster anyways?!” Anna hissed and snatched it from him before smacking him and shooing him off. She looked at Rex, “Well? You coming in or staying out here being useless?” She moved from the entrance and allowed Rex to come in whilst Ahsoka looked at the map. “Hey, I think I got code names figured out.”   
Anna chuckled leaning on a crate, “Oh this ought to be good…” the woman teased. “Hey now! Give me a little more credit than that!” Ahsoka whined. Anna snickered, “Well then? I’m waiting dear.” “Right...Fulcrum will be my code name and your code name is Dragon.” Ahsoka said. Anna nodded and looked at a grenade she pulled off her belt and held in her hands. “Okay...that’s good...keep Fulcrum, scratch Dragon. I need something that doesn’t make it so obvious its me.” Ahsoka nodded, “Well...we could always call you Fuzzy” she said. Anna looked at her, “Where the hell did you pull that from?” “You’re a wolf are you not?” Ahsoka inquired. Anna opened her mouth to say something but she closed it and nodded, “Touche’...” as she continued to mess with the droid popper in her hands. Rex crossed his arms and shook his head, he looked around. He tried hard to think of some kind of code name for Anna. His gaze fell upon one of the ships a few clone troopers, ones who did not betray their Generals, were painting. They had drawn, horribly, feathered wings and a dragon skull on one of the ships. Rex thought it kind of fit seeing as how Anna was the Rebellion’s leader with Ahsoka as second in Command, at least for the moment. It made him get an idea for a name. 

“Angel” he said. 

Anna looked at Rex, “Yes, luv?” she replied instinctively. “No no...look at it this way. It could be your code name” Rex replied. “Where the hell did you get that from?” Ahsoka inquired. “Her wings” Rex only said. Anna shrugged, “Sure. I like it...I already know well enough to respond to it.” Ahsoka nodded, “Well Rexster, guess you’re not such a stick in the mud after all.” “What!” Rex exclaimed as Anna and Ahsoka moved to the tent entrance to leave. “Who told you I was a stick in the mud?!” he demanded as Anna tossed him the droid popper, which he instinctively caught. “Kal” Ahsoka only said. “Kal…” Rex growled. “Rex, hun, that droid popper is active” Anna called. “What?!” Rex exclaimed and tried frantically to get rid of it. He tossed it and it went off inside the tent which short circuited the table. He rushed out and Anna sighed, “Rex...you had one job.” Rex glared at her, “Now listen here, you were the one fiddling with it and you just threw it at me!” Anna shrugged, “Yes? And?” she inquired. Rex growled at her and she smiled, “I like it when you’re grumpy.” The woman kissed his cheek and he sighed. “Anna..” he murmured. 

“Hmm?” she replied as Ahsoka walked off. “I’m sorry...for everything…” he only said. Anna sighed with a frown, “It's the past. That time...is over. We just concentrate on the future now.” She turned to walk away, “What does that mean...for you? For me? For us?” he inquired. It stopped Anna in her tracks. “That..depends on you. My future, is going forward. Making the world safe, for all of us. For all children out there.” She scratched the back of her neck. “But there’s nothing to hold you down here. You’re free to do as you please. Our brothers..are free. Well...some of them at least…” she only said. Rex watched her and he looked down before back at her. “You do what you have to do to survive, Rex. That’s all we can do right now.” She went to walk off but Rex shook his head. “No...no that’s not what I want.” The man approached her and grabbed her arm and turned her around. “My future is you. You and him.” he said touching her belly. Anna stared at him “There’s no Republic anymore to hold us down” she said. The man hugged her close and she hugged him back.


End file.
